Wheelchair-bound people who desire to move between floors in their homes typically use a moving seat that rides along a rail between the two floors. The use of this seat, however, requires the person to exit their wheelchair, leaving the wheelchair behind on the first floor, and also requiring a second wheelchair to be available on the second floor when the person arrives there. The user must then transition from the seat to the second wheelchair. Alternatively, for the user to remain in a single wheelchair, a large, expensive elevator or lift must be installed to transport both the wheelchair and the user between the two floors, which requires a substantial amount of floor space that is not available in a typical home.
It would be beneficial to provide a wheelchair lift system that allows the user to remain in the wheelchair, to transport both the user and the wheelchair between floors, and to not require a substantial amount of space in the home.